


Curious

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: Hannibal considers his own curiousity, what he and Jack Crawford have done to Will Graham, and what Will Graham will do in response.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 8





	Curious

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Hannibal has set Will up for the murders at the end of the first season. I don’t own Hannibal but for months it has owned me.

“Will?” I touched his cheek. 

His eyelashes fluttered, his consciousness caught between my voice and that mythic inner world where emotions and deeds take on the aspects of legends, walking in places which were never mundane. I could feel that place lingering on his skin and in his sweat. 

And I’d delivered him unto the crude justice he’d served with such childlike loyalty, a justice which turned on him in the face of the evidence that eroded his character. Not that I intended to leave him in that justice’s hands or to abandon him. I was simply curious what he would do. Curious how much he’d see of the stage I’d constructed and what he’d do once I stripped him of his ungrateful allies. Curious what he’d do once Jack Crawford truly abandoned him. 

Perhaps Jack wouldn’t abandon him. Perhaps Jack Crawford wasn’t entirely unworthy of the loyalty Will lavished upon him. 

That loyalty would have to go or at least be tested. Jack and I might both doomed to lose Will in the end. 

Consequences, consequences. I wondered just how much I wanted for my double life to continue, if it meant letting go of Will. Perhaps I was curious what I would do, if I lost him.

I was very fortunate not to have been born a cat.


End file.
